


Patience

by merelyafigment



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/merelyafigment
Summary: Aziraphale has a new hobby, and Crowley has requests. (Short silly fluffcrack, where the Angel gives the Demon a present.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackiesjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiesjunkie/gifts).



> Notes: I seem to have ended up with a tiny collection of unrelated crackfics that sprung up from someone showing me something adorable and weird on the internet, and me having an immediate silly idea involving the Ineffable Husbands. In this case, it was a wonderful needlepoint or cross stitch of some sort, with this phrase on it.
> 
> Not to be taken seriously, just a quick fluff drabble to make [jackiesjunkie](/users/jackiesjunkie/) smile.

Aziraphale handed over the small decorative pillow fussily. (More fussily than usual even.) It was less like he didn't want to part with it, and more like he regretted its very existence. Crowley certainly enjoyed its delightful existence, though, so he snatched it greedily. It fit with exactly nothing in Crowley's place. Not a stitch, to make a very bad joke he wouldn't utter out loud. The pillow was a light and homey little thing. Well, there were the little skulls tucked in amongst the cheery flowers, he supposed. Those fit in. 

"Your needlepoint is improving, Angel! Didn't cheat and miracle it, did you?" He teased with a wink, even though he knew not only the answer but exactly how it would come out of his Angel's mouth. 

Yes, there it was -- adorably prim indignation, just a bit huffy as he straightened his waistcoat. "Crowley! That would be cheating! It would ruin the whole point, and you know that. I wanted to learn it myself." He was gazing with the slightest begrudging hint of pride now at the embroidered pillow Crowley held. It was a bit marred by the put-upon expression hovering around the Angel's eyes, drawn out by the actual words stitched on the pillow. "I do so wish you had chosen a different phrase." 

"No, you don't." Crowley informed him decisively. "Believe you me, Angel, these were the least objectionable words I could have asked for." He clutched the pillow to his chest with a fair amount of glee he didn't bother to hide. "Besides, you asked for requests. From a _demon_ , mind you." He reminded Aziraphale with an archly raised brow, making it clear how very much worse it could've been. 

"Ah, yes. Well, I suppose you're quite right." Aziraphale surrendered, hesitating adorably over something else entirely now. "You do like it then, my dear Crowley?" 

"I adore it." Crowley's proclamation was not a tease at all, really, merely the truth. Always fun to sprinkle deep truths here and there, kept people on their toes. "It shall have pride of place. Maybe I'll put it in with the plants. They could use a good admonishment." 

"Why that phrase, though?" Aziraphale inquired calmly, seemingly having come to terms with being made to daintily stitch _'Warning: this is proof I have the patience to stab something 1,000 times'_ on a lovely little pillow to grace Crowley's sparse abode. 

Crowley led the trailing Angel into the lush jungle of his magnificent, and currently well-behaved, plant room. "Thought you could use the reminder. You don't just stitch fiddly little flowers and do terrible magic, Angel. Had a flaming sword once, didn't you? Helped save the world and everything." Crowley cast an eye at his Angel, who was now doing a much more sedate sort of fussing over Crowley's plants. "Very patient, too. The both of us." 

***  
End

**Author's Note:**

> End note: again -- I am not clever enough to have come up with that phrase. It was some other delightful evil genius, I just saw a picture of it.


End file.
